


i have no title sorry

by greentomeinfantry



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Body Worship, Come Swallowing, Facials, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Licking, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:44:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greentomeinfantry/pseuds/greentomeinfantry
Summary: Kiran admires Barst’s body. A lot.





	i have no title sorry

Thunk! Thunk! Thunk!

The sound of wood being chopped resonated throughout the forest as the burly lumberjack went to work. Barst was going to work, chopping up a large pile of wood to use for fuel for the stoves, construction projects, you name it. A few of the other axemen offered to help, but he politely declined as he ensured that he’d be done by sunset. Right now, it was mid day and he was just about done with his quota, propping his axe up against a nearby tree to wipe the sweat from his forehead. 

He let out a sigh of relief as he admired his work. Now, he just had to get it all over to the castle, but right as he was going to collect some logs he heard a familiar voice calling his name. 

“Hey, Barst! Are you almost finished?”

The lumberjack could recognize that voice anywhere, he heard it almost daily after all. It was the voice of the summoner, Kiran. He didn’t mind him, in fact he enjoyed his company. Kiran’s trusting nature and pleasant personality made him likable by pretty much every hero around. Barst smiled and waved, taking a seat on a stump from a tree cut some time ago. 

“ ‘Sup, Kiran? What are you doing out here?” Barst asked, wiping his brow. Kiran made his way to the man, holding out a container of water. 

“I just thought you might be thirsty, seeing as you’ve been out here all day.” Kiran said. “So I came out to bring you some water! It’s still pretty cold, so drink up.” He smiled. 

“Aw, thanks a million! ‘S hotter than hell out today.” Barst grinned and took the container, chugging the whole thing down. Some of it spilled out of the sides of his mouth, dripping down to his shirt. When he was finished, he let out a content sigh and handed it back to Kiran. “Thanks again, Kiran. I haven’t taken a break since I started this morning!” Barst laughed. 

Kiran blinked. “Aren’t you tired? I know you’re pretty strong, but still...” He asked as he slipped the container away. “You shouldn’t exhaust yourself like that. We would have been find if you finished it tomorrow. It’s not like there’s a shortage of lumber.” Kiran chuckled. 

“Yeah yeah, I know... Just... being in the forest kinda puts me at ease, y’know? Not to say the castle makes me uncomfortable, but being out here is just relaxing. ‘S just nice to be out here to clear my thoughts.” Barst said. Kiran nodded along, smiling. 

“I get what you mean. The castle can be so hectic, so I enjoy taking my own breaks from time to time.” Kiran said. “But... you didn’t answer my question. Aren’t you tired? You’ve been out here all morning.” He seemed a bit worried, judging from his expression and all. 

“Naw, don’t you worry about me! All this muscle means I got plenty of stamina! Gotta build it up if you wanna get a body like this.” Barst boasted, flexing. It was true, Barst was built like a mountain. As tall as he was, everything about him seemed so big, which admittedly intimidated Kiran a little. However, he had a caring personality, something you wouldn’t expect from a guy like him. 

“I’m pretty jealous, I don’t think I could build that much muscle...” Kiran said as he watched Barst’s muscles bulge. He looked at his own, lean body. Kiran wasn’t unfit, but definitely nowhere close to Barst’s bulk. He also didn’t have the height, only reaching up to Barst’s chest. 

“Don’t gimme that attitude, man! Eat your protein and you’ll get there eventually!” Barst grinned as he flexed again. “Give ‘em a feel. With enough dedication, you could even rival me!” He laughed boisterously. Barst sounded genuine though, he wasn’t mocking Kiran. 

“Uhm... If you say so.” Kiran’s face flushed a little as he went closer to Barst, tentatively extending a hand to the man’s bicep. Even with just a light squeeze, Kiran could feel how strong and tough the axeman’s muscles were. He wondered how many years Barst spent building this godly body. 

“Like how they feel?” Barst asked, smirking. He was pretty proud of his body, and any praise given further stoked those flames. 

“Jeez, it’s so... big.” Kiran mused. He squeezed and rubbed Barst’s tough arm muscle with his one hand, before using both. The summoner always did admire his body, and to be this close was a gift from above. With his face tinted red, Kiran was sweating. Partly due to the sunny weather, but also from being so up close and personal with Barst. Barst was also sweating as he watched Kiran admire his taut muscle. 

“Wanna see something real impressive?” Barst asked. Kiran blinked and nodded, pulling back from Barst’s arm, though he wished he didn’t. He nervously rubbed his hands together, waiting for Barst’s next move. 

Barst rolled his head first, cracking his neck. After that, he began to take off his shirt, much to Kiran’s surprise. To say the least, Barst was built like a tank. His chest was big and plump with muscle, no doubt from years of intense training, and his abdomen had an impressive six pack, a happy trail leading down below. Kiran saw beads of sweat rolling down his pecs and he swore he felt his heart skip a beat. Barst let out a sigh of relief as he felt the cool air on his bare chest and stretched his arms upwards. His armpits were hairy and moist, Kiran could even catch a whiff of them from where he was standing. A person should normally be repulsed, but not Kiran. 

“Touch anywhere you want, boy.” Barst said proudly. “I won’t bite.” His tone was different than his usual, casual one. This one seemed more... prideful. 

Kiran gulped, his shaky hands hovering over the larger man’s chest as he got closer. His hands grabbed a handful of Barst’s pecs, giving them a light squeeze. He didn’t mind the sweatiness, as it only added to the sensuality of the situation. Barst hummed in delight and closed his eyes as Kiran lightly massaged his massive pecs, admiring the treatment he’s getting. 

“Keep up the good work.” Barst said huskily. Kiran felt his face heat up even more, the beating sun not helping. 

“Uh... Can, Can I sit in your lap?” Kiran asked shyly, not looking directly at him. 

“Don’t be shy, boy. ‘Course you can.” With a devious look, Barst scooped up Kiran and set him down on his muscular thighs. With this position, Kiran was face first with the large man’s chest as he straddled him. He lightly undid his oversized robe, carefully letting it slide on the ground behind him, then went back to work. 

Kiran let his hands roam wherever he wanted, from Barst’s pecs to his abdomen, feeling him all over. The rough muscle felt incredible and he wanted to praise the man for letting him take this opportunity. With his right hand, he reached up and lightly began teasing Barst’s right nipple. Barst groaned softly as Kiran’s small thumb circled over the nub. 

Leaning forward, Kiran took the other nipple into his mouth and began to suckle on it. The saltiness from the sweat, along with Barst’s own natural taste, was better than anything he’s ever tasted before. He lapped up the perky flesh with his tongue, sucking hungrily on the pink nub as Barst began lightly petting his head. 

“Yeah, that’s a good boy...” He praised, letting his fingers run through the summoner’s fluffy hair. Kiran’s breath became low as he continued to savor the man’s taste. He even bit the nipple lightly, which Barst responded with another groan and a tighter grip on his head. Kiran then pulled back from it, regulating his breathing. His saliva dripped from the tip of Barst’s nipple, which Kiran wiped off with an embarrassed expression. 

Wordlessly, they both stared into one another’s eyes, breathing heavily. Barst moved his hand from Kiran’s head to stroke the summoner’s cheek. Kiran leaked into his grip, loving the warmth from the large man’s hand as well as the attention he was receiving. The axeman slowly brought Kiran’s face closer to his own and they pressed their lips together in a deep, hungry kiss. 

Barst was forceful, immediately slipping his tongue into Kiran’s tinier mouth. Breathing heavily, Kiran sucked lightly on Barst’s thick tongue as his own swirled against it. The two were getting into it as they rubbed up against one another, the sound of wet smacking filling the air around them. Barst was grinding his growing bulge against Kiran’s ass, who then moved his hand to rub against the tightening fabric. 

It was definitely proportional to the rest of his body, Kiran thought as he palmed the man’s clothed erection. He could feel it throbbing underneath his touch and felt it snaking down his thigh. When he moved his fingers to touch the tip he could feel the wetness of precum staining Barst’s pants. Barst grunted at the summoner’s teasing and was starting to get antsy. 

“Get off so you can get it out.” Barst groaned. “It needs some attention also.”

Kiran nodded and didn’t waste time. He climbed out of Barst’s lap and stood up, gulping once he saw how big the bulge actually was. Even with the constraints of his pants, he could tell Barst was packing something fierce. Barst got up as well, then directed Kiran to get on his knees, which the summoner did. 

Unbuttoning his pants and undoing the zipper, Kiran shimmied Barst’s pants down to get to his boxers. They were simple dark navy ones, but Kiran could see a couple inches as well as the head peaking out and resting on Barst’s thigh. Gulping, the summoner hesitantly started to pull down the axeman’s boxers until his cock sprung free. 

Barst smirked as he saw Kiran’s eyes widen at the sight of his cock. Kiran gulped as he was staring straight at Barst’s monster cock. It had a large, thick head that was leaking pre and had a messy bush of pubic hair at the base. His hefty sack was dangling down, also covered in dark blue hair. Throbbing veins crept up along the long shaft, which Kiran estimated to be about a foot long. There was no way the whole thing was going to fit into his mouth, he thought, so he reached up to grab Barst’s shaft. 

His cock pulsated under Kiran’s touch as the summoner slowly began stroking it. Kiran’s hand couldn’t even fit the whole thing, it had to be about as thick as the handle of the axe that Barst was just using, if not bigger. Barst moved his hand to stroke Kiran’s hair again, not pushing him down so he can let the summoner take his own pace. 

Kiran kept stroking the man’s cock, starting from the base and slowly going to the tip. Precum was leaking down Kiran’s hand as he thumbed the man’s slit and was trailing down his wrist. With his other hand, Kiran moved to cup Barst’s large sack to fondle it. It felt warm and smooth as he lightly massaged the hefty flesh. 

Up above, Barst was breathing heavily and softly stroking Kiran’s head as the summoner went to work. It’s been a while since he’s done anything like this and with such a cute face too. He moved his hand to guide Kiran’s head, gesturing for him to lick it a little. 

Complying, Kiran started with the base of Barst’s large cock and began softly licking. The sweaty taste combined with the musk from his bush was making Kiran drool lightly. The summoner palmed the tip of Barst’s cock as he began gliding his tongue up and down, tracing the large veins while doing so. Barst groaned and bucked into Kiran’s touch, the sound of his precum slicking against the smaller man’s skin. Kiran then moved his hand to stroke Barst’s dick once more as he brought the thick tip to his lips. 

Using his tongue, Kiran started to lap up the salty precum from the man’s slit. It tasted alright, but nothing entirely amazing. However, it didn’t stop him from collecting it all into his mouth. He sucked and licked the tip as it was all he could fit into his mouth at the moment, but he was picking up his pace with his hand as he stroked the throbbing cock. Barst gasped and grit his teeth, bucking into Kiran’s mouth. Kiran moaned as he felt his mouth fill with a couple more inches of the large cock. He still couldn’t fit it all in, so he went back to sucking and licking the head. 

“Ah, shit... I’m close, Kiran. Here, pull back real quick.” Barst said through heavy breathing. Kiran did as he told, a light trail of his saliva connecting the tip to his mouth was formed. He still kept his grip on the man’s shaft as he awaited his next instructions. 

“Just jack me off, I wanna see your face covered with my cum... Think you can do that?” Barst asked. 

Kiran’s face heated up as the words caught him off guard. “...Yeah, sure. I can.” He nodded, and grabbed onto Barst’s cock with both hands. The summoner began moving his hands up and down quickly Barst’s cock, feeling it twitch in his grip. Barst groaned and clenched his teeth, bucking into Kiran’s grip with some force. A bit of pre splattered on Kiran’s cheek as Barst did so, but Kiran didn’t stop. They were both panting, Barst from the excitement and Kiran from the anticipation of what was about to come. The air was filled with the sound of wet slicking due to Kiran’s hands covered in the large man’s pre. Kiran enjoyed the wet sound, it was like music to his ears. 

Suddenly, Barst’s grip on Kiran’s head got tight. “Ah, shit!” He groaned out as his dick twitched, then shot out a large, thick rope of cum straight at Kiran’s face. Kiran closed his eyes and opened his mouth wide as he prepared to receive Barst’s hot seed. He aimed the tip straight at his mouth, right after the first thick rope covered his right eye and coated that side of his face. The salty stream of cum shot into Kiran’s mouth with a wet sound, filling up the summoner’s mouth full of Barst’s spunk. Because Barst hadn’t done this for a while, there was a copious amount of cum splashing onto Kiran’s face and into his mouth. 

Barst sighed in relief as he emptied the rest of his sack onto Kiran’s face, wanting to coat as much of it as possible. His face turned red when he saw what he had done. Kiran’s face and eye was completely covered in the man’s cum and his mouth was full. Kiran shuddered and swallowed Barst’s seed, feeling the warmth of it in his stomach. He didn’t mind the mess, but the cleanup was going to be a hassle. 

“Heh, Sorry... got a little carried away.” Barst said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. He wiped a bit of it away from Kiran’s eye with his other hand, flicking it away. 

“It’s fine, it felt... really great.” Kiran said, face red. The summoner wiped his face with the inside of his discarded coat. He can always wash it later. “That was really amazing, Barst... Your body is really something.” He said, fantasizing about touching it once more. 

Barst grinned and ruffled Kiran’s hair. “Tell ya what, if you want to come and do this again, just let me know. Alright?” He pulled his pants and boxers back up, tucking his softening cock back in. Then he helped the summoner stand up, smiling down at him. 

Kiran smiled. “I’d like that, but for now let’s just head back. They’ll start to worry if I’m gone too long.” He said with a hint of annoyance. Barst nodded and put his shirt back on. Don’t want anyone getting the wrong idea now. 

“Let’s just start piling this wood back, alright? We can talk more when we’re done.” Barst said, picking up a large stack of the lumber he chopped earlier. Kiran nodded, also picking some up along with his rumpled up coat. 

“Here... C’mere.” Barst leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Kiran’s cheek, enjoying the embarrassed look the summoner got after. “I’d like to see that face messed up again soon. Just holler at me whenever you’ve got... urges.” Barst chuckled. 

Kiran nodded, smiling sheepishly. “I definitely will, Barst. You can get in touch with me also.” He said as they began heading back towards the castle. “I’d love to do this again.”

“Yeah, me too.” Barst said, smiling down at the smaller man. For now, he could only fantasize what he would do to Kiran next. He’s definitely going to take up Kiran’s offer.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I deleted my other fics I Hate how they were written...... ill be making more stuff soon though so hopefully this satisfies!!!


End file.
